Videoconferencing allows two or more locations to interact via simultaneous two-way video and audio transmissions. In videoconferencing systems, it is desirable to see the other party in near life-size on a display screen. However for videoconferences with many participants, the size of the display screen becomes a limiting factor as to the image area allocated to each participant. Several known systems offer solutions to this limiting factor of the display screen, however, with compromised features. For example, some solutions allow only a limited number of meeting participants to be viewed on the screen at a time. Other solutions display all the meeting participants on the screen using the “Hollywood Squares” feature to provide continuous presence, however, this feature merely provides an arrangement where rectangular video areas of individual people are reduced in size according to the number of participants and stacked both vertically and horizontally to fit the screen.